Hua Xiong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hua Xiong. Dynasty Warriors 9 *"Surely, you didn't think you stood a chance against me?" *"Why yes, I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hey, they're more of a challenge than I thought..." *"Well, that was fun." *"Damn it! Enough of this!" *"Whaaat?! An ambush?! I say come out and fight me directly!" *"What was that supposed to be? That clearly lacked any kind of planning." *"I'll let them win... for now." *"So this is the end... It's not so bad..." *"We're now in control of this territory." *"Let's go! We'll crush their position!" *"There's nowhere else to run. We have to defend this position at all costs!" *"I will put an end to that enemy!" *"The enemy lurks over there as well? Good! I'll destroy them as well!" *"Forward! Show the enemy no mercy!" *"No point in rushing. Let's stop here for a moment." *"Alright, the time to strike has come!" *"I don't really like defending, but I'll do what needs to be done!" *"What? Everyone's getting tired? Fine, we'll withdraw once." *"Ahh, another successful mission." *"Defeat me and this place is yours. Except we both know that's not happening!" *"You wish to pass through here? Well then, you'll have to defeat me first!" *"This shall settle things!" *"Whoa, the enemy's stronger than I thought. Perhaps they'll be able to entertain me!" *"Forward! Hold nothing back and crush the enemy!" *"Come then, face me if you dare! I shall defeat every last enemy!" *"Fear not, Hua Xiong has joined the fray! Now, which insect to squash first..." *"This is quite the pinch, even for me... I should be glad if someone were to help." *"I believe you are now a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Truly impressive! I won't have any enemies left to defeat!" *"You saved me... I cannot thank you enough." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wow, now that was some terrific fighting!" *"You're here to help me? I'm grateful!" *"Lu Bu, I knew you were a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Well done, Lu Bu! I will try not to fall behind!" *"Hahaha! I didn't expect you to come save me, Lu Bu! Now I owe you one." *"I shall bring your end. Prepare to die!" *"You come alone? Ha! You underestimate your enemy!" *"Alright, stop it already! I can't bear this any longer!" *"So I am to suffer an unsightly death..." *"I have a problem I can't deal with alone. Would you please lend me a hand?" *"I wish to borrow some of your strength. What do you say? Can I count on you?" *"Thank you! I'll be expecting results." *"You get it, I'm glad. Just let me know when you've finished." *"Gah, too good for me are you? Well, no matter, no matter." *"You're turning down my. request? Fine. Let me know if you change your mind." *"Ah, good timing! Will you lend me a hand?" *"Sorry! Will you help me out?" *"Oh, well done! I hope you will accept this." *"Sorry for the trouble. Maybe this will make up for it." *"Who's the boss? Who holds the power? That's all everyone ever talks about! Strength, victory, that's all that matters!" *"I normally hate just sitting around. But, for some reason, I don't get bored here. Having a good friend is fun, I guess." *"It's become more than just not feeling bored. I actually look forward to coming here! I never expected to spend time like this." *"Sorry, I'm not much of a conversationalist. I don't mind long silences, but very well. If you're bored, I'll make a bigger effort." *"I normally make friends by fighting people. With you, though, it's all about talking. A new experience for me, but not a bad one." *"I've found myself looking for things to talk with you about. I want to keep you happy. What? That doesn't sound like me?" *"You're finally back! Ah, no, I don't have any anything specific I need. I was just nearby and so I came to see you." *"Hey, I let myself in. I suddenly found myself with some time on my hands, so I came to spend it here." *"Hey, how long have you been keeping me waiting? Sorry, I let myself in, you were taking so long. Just glad you're back." *"Hey, you took a while to get home! I was starting to get worried. Just glad to see you back safe and sound." *"I know, you can have this. It's all too much for me. I hope you can use it." *"Hey, do you want this? It's not doing me any good. I hope you can use it for something." *"I've got something really great for you today. You can use this, right? We're friends now! No need to hold back." *"You've been wanting this, right? I mean, I just happened to pick it up. If you can use it, please go ahead." *"Can we spar a little today? Fighting for your life in battle is one thing, but it can also be nice to just test your skills." *"I'm impressed with everything you've been doing recently. Step forward, then, and let me test your strength!" *"Heh, there are some nice weapons here. I think I'll try them all and see how they feel." *"What's with these guys who spend so long thinking about every purchase? If you want something, you buy it!" *"What's with all these people? Is there a fight somewhere that I'm missing out on?" *"Gah, that aroma is just unfair! Very well, I'll eat here today." *"I was hoping to find a fight here, but I can't find a single thug!" *"Such a beautiful place doesn't really suit me. I'm getting out of here." *"Just wandering the streets can be fun. That said, I really need a fight about now." *"I can get all the fights I want at the moment, thanks to the Yellow Turbans. I love it! Fighting is the most fun you can have, right?" *"I thought Master Dong Zhuo taking power would reduce my chances to fight, but I was wrong! There's still lots of fun to be had!" *"Ah, hello there." *"Hey." *"I can't understand people who are scared of fighting. There's nothing better than just going wild in battle!" *"Everyone, here, there, all looking so damned happy! Bah! I'm bored out my mind without a battle to fight." *"Come on, when's the next battle? I'm ready to go! Ready to tear things up!" *"Geh, I can't stand the rain. I guess I'm finished for today." Category:Quotes